No Air
by bjaarcy
Summary: Ron x Hermione :D SongFic to Jordin Sparks's and Chris Brown's "No Air". Inspired by LilyWinsor's "Given With Love" chapter about Ron and Hermione's engagement. Engagement and wedding! TWOSHOT
1. Is this the Night?

**No Air**

A/N: Songfic song (if that makes any sense): No Air by Jordin Sparks ft./ Chris Brown. First part is Ron asking Hermione's parents something very important about their daughter. Sorry for any mistakes that happened to the characters, I didn't read the books, my friend told me :)

Disclaimer: Don't own btw and NOT JKR :)

----------

**Ron POV**

"Thank you Mister and Miss Granger," I said proudly smiling.

"No, thank you Ron. Oh we're terribly sorry, but we must get going," they smiled then excused themselves.

_Later that afternoon_

Tonight will be perfect I thought… I just need to make sure everyone knows the plan and Hermione doesn't expect anything. Not many people were at the burrow today. Just my parents and the newly wedded Potters. I walked over to my newly wedded little sister, Ginny, and my best friend who just married her, Harry. They were both talking then, eww, kissed, BLECH! I made a sour face at them before approaching. The 2 obviously saw me, pulled away, giggled and blushed.

"So everything ready for tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, Aberforth said everything is ready. You got the back room for the entire night if you need it," Harry replied.

Ginny tapped my shoulder for me to turn to her. "Hey, good luck Ron! I hope everything goes well, wait I know so." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Gin." I grinned. Then I hugged her.

"Hey we gotta go now, remember? We're looking for a home still Ginny." Ginny nodded and the 3 said their good byes before leaving.

Mum walked up to me. "Oh Ronald my dear, you're growing up so fast!" Mum said while smiling and painfully pinching my cheeks.

"Mum! Mum! MUM! If I'm growing up, why are still pinching me like a baby?!" I growled.

"I'm sorry dear, but… It just fills a mum's heart to know that her son's getting…" Mum broke down into tears of happiness, I suppose.

"Ahh its okay Molly. But son," Dad grabbed my shoulders with both his hands, "You're mother is right, you are growing up fast." Dad had some tears in his eyes, he then pulled me into a gentle man hug. He pulled away, he wiped some of his tears, "My youngest son, grown up and..." He cracked at the last part and sniffed. He grinned very widely instead of finishing.

I smiled, "I know… It's okay dad" I smiled at my dad and mum. "So I'm going now to get Hermione and get this over with. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck though my dear, everything will be okay." Mum smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged me too… Very painfully and tightly.

**Hermione POV**

_That night after picking me up_

We were walking to somewhere. I didn't know where even though the place was so very familiar to me. I didn't care, I just wanted to know. Where was Ronald Weasley taking me? I hope somewhere romantic. I know he loves me and I love him. I really do wish that tonight was the night he would… If not, I hope next time he will. I'll just keep waiting because I love him. "So where are we going Ronald?" I was curious, I couldn't help it even if it's just been about 5 minutes. "Nothing special, just Aberforth's." He shrugged, what an idiot. And I thought this would've been the night. "Oh just not the regular place at Aberforth's. And we we're going somewhere afterwards you'll love." He smiled cheekily. Aww, that just melts me every time! Gosh how much I love this boy!

After about another 5 minutes we got to Aberforth's. He was right, it wasn't the usual bar stool by the counter we usually sat at. This time it was the kinda better than the regular, we were in the back room. It looked pretty romantic, since Ron had did this. Although the walls were a very pale and pastelly gray, it was dark and there was a round table for 2 covered with a dark purple-burgundy table sheet with gold braided trimming. The chairs were wooden ones covered with the same cloth as the table. On the table itself was 2 china plates, spoons, forks and knives and candles in the center. By the side was a record player. He sat me down to the table and played 1 of my favourite classical music, Ode to Joy.

He cooked, yes Ron had cooked, our lovely dinner. The appetizer was some bread with melted cheese with something; I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The main course was chicken rotisserie with more melted cheese like the appetizer. The dessert was delicious chocolate cheesecake. I giggled to myself as we ate because everything we had was with cheese. I knew he loved cheese a lot. Music composed by Beethoven was played all throughout. He knew what I loved and he put his own cute little "flare" to it. After having the amazing (yes I know but for Ron that was actually quite good) meal we left to… Somewhere.

Darn Ronald had blindfolded me and we walked for about 5-10 minutes again with him leading me. By the time he took off the blindfolds we were in a park. There was a pond beside on our left and a huge oak tree to our right. Although it was somewhere in the park, there were many trees with the moonlight making its way through the dense leaves. We were alone and it felt like we were away from the city… Like the only thing that mattered was the 2 of us.

"Look, Hermione, at the time at the war, while we were together… I loved you more than ever."

I knew it. I know tonight's the night. I had tears coming to my eyes, "I did too for you Ron." I smiled trying to hold the tears back. He held both my hands as we stood there.

"And well, I still love you right now more than ever. If I'm not with you, there's no air for me. Losing you will be like living in a world with no air (**A/N: OH SAY WORD! LMAO! There's the no air part, and there's more coming**) I know you love me too so tell me how you're gonna breathe without me if I'm not with you either."

I smiled starting to cry little by little, "I won't because I feel that way too." I smiled.

"So Hermione Granger," he knelt on 1 knee while pulling out a small violet box, opening it and took my hand, "Will you become Hermione Weasley and marry me?" He smiled.

I couldn't breathe then I screamed out loud, "YES RON! I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Ron smiled, stood and slid the beautiful ring onto my right hand on my ring finger. The ring had a gold band with 3 pink heart diamonds; the middle 1 was the largest of the 3. It was just like I wanted, gold band and pink diamonds. He really knew me and truly loved me. We stood there for a moment smiling happily, cherishing it and felt like no one was on earth but us. I pulled him in a kissed him passionately. And we liked it; we stayed there remembering all the emotion and love at the time. We then pulled away and smiled.

Ron took out a chisel and said, "Come with me to the oak tree." We went to the tree and he told me to close my eyes and I waited for about 5 minutes listening to the sounds of chipping wood. "You can look now," and he pointed to a carving on the tree, which said "R H FOREVER". I kissed him again as my thank you.

"May I?" I asked holding out my hand for the chisel. He handed it over and I then carved a heart around the message and underline what he carved. We smiled very cheekily to each other thinking this was so high school-ish. It was probably about 10 o'clock so we went back home engaged and happy.

----------

A/N: Maybe oneshot. Depends if you like it. 50 plus reviews should change my mind into making it a real fanfic :) Hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit cheesy… Teehee just how Ron likes is Potter Puppet Pal way and like the real way. :)


	2. the Wedding

Heysaaaa! :P (Yes, I meant to put an S there!) Uhhhhhhhhh, I felt like continuing this for a long while but I just didn't have any ideas… Till now xP Kso, Forgive the previous chapter because I wasn't a – experienced writer as I am now :P I hope this one is better than the proposal. OH YEAH, this chapter is about the wedding of Ron and Hermione :)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP k? :D

PS This is in……… `Mione's POV ks? :P

* * *

I sighed. _Why oh why?! Why _her_? Why on _my_ event?_ Good grief I sound so morbid!… Which is irrational since I should be happy. Of course I was happy today! It was my wedding day! The only reason why I sound like I'm going to go through tons of grief is because my soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Ginny, was going wild with ecstatic emotions.

(Though we were the best of girlfriends Ginny was the more - … Girlier best friend I suppose. Of course I'm in touch with my feminine side and all, it's just that… Uh, I guess I'd rather be studying for an exam again in Hogwarts than to go shopping with her. I've never been much of a girly girl I suppose. Always more in touch than my brain than my girly side.)

Anyway, I saw Ginny before I even entered the Burrow and she took my hand in her claws.

"Get a move on Hermione!" she commanded.

I sighed and let her push me through people. Soon we entered her mother's room and Ginny was working all over me before I even sat down in the salon chair they managed to borrow.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift. I didn't want to think about what she was doing to me. I already saw the wedding dress with myself in it. That's all I really needed. Me, the dress, Ron and a tux. As soon as she found out I was engaged though, Ginny begged me to let her take care of some details – which, of course, was the entire wedding. Agreeing with her was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done since she did everything the opposite of what I wanted: small, intimate and short. I mentally shook off the thought and let myself drift into happier more rational things.

Some time today I will no longer be Hermione Granger. Some time today I will officially be Hermione Weasley. I mentally smiled at that. I liked the sound of my new, permanent name. Then I thought of Ron. Who ever knew that we would be together like this someday? I certainly didn't. If I was told this when I first went to Hogwarts I would've either laughed or screamed. _How impossible_, I probably would have said. He was a – well, not _stupid_ – person but he is certainly not the brightest crayon in the box. I on the other hand was the freaky genius of Hogwart's classes. The 2 of us together seemed impossible. Now when I think about it, I feel like I could dance and sing! I truly did love Ronald Weasley. He's been my best friend since time and somehow we fell in love for that reason. We knew each other so well.

It could have been hours as Ginny happily worked on my face, nails and hair but some how she finished before I was (thinking about Ron).

"Would you like to see how you look?" she asked with a huge grin and wide eyes.

I shrugged and replied, "Might as well get it over with."

Squealing she pushed me in front of a mirror.

Woah.

The mirror created a perfect reflection of Ginny and her open eyes and wide smile. Though that meant little. There was a stranger standing next to her in the mirror. The woman was in a knee high, off the shoulder, cream coloured dress covered in silk, sparkles and lace. The dress wrapped around her waist as if it was destined for her. (Though I picked out the dress myself I never knew on the day of it would look even more perfect.) She was in the most elegant of silver Stilettos. Her face shocked me the most though. Her eyes were surrounded with thick lashes but behind the lashes was a small application of purple and blue eye shadow. Her cheeks were in the most adorable light red blush and her lips sparkled in a pale pink. Her hair was up in a loose but incredibly stylish looking bun.

My breathing was cut off, but I managed to whisper, "Impossible… Is that really _me_?"

Ginny nodded excitedly. "Mhm!" My expression was still shocked. Worried about my expression, she asked me quickly, "Do you like it, `Mione? I mean we could go for a different look if you want…"

Before she finished I hugged her at the neck. "Amazing Ginny! I'm sorry for giving you grief over this but your –" I paused looking for the right word. "_Enthusiasm_ – paid off!"

She giggled and soon I was rushed to the Burrow's yard where the wedding was held.

-x**0**x-

My father walked me down the aisle as slow as a slug. The faintest pressure of his hand on my arm kept me together.

As soon as I saw Ron I knew either 1 of 2 things would happen: 1) I sprinted for him or 2) I fainted at how gorgeous he looked. Thankfully, neither of them happened. My father kept me in place.

Ron really did look dashing though. His usually wild red hair was combed to perfection. His posture was amazingly straight. His tux was on, thank God. He really did look prim and proper though! _This amazing man is going to be_ mine, I thought happily down the aisle.

For some good reason, she started thinking about their proposal...

_Flashback_

_"Look, Hermione, at the time at the war, while we were together… I loved you more than ever."_

_I knew it. I know tonight's the night. I had tears coming to my eyes, "I did too for you Ron." I smiled trying to hold the tears back. He held both my hands as we stood there._

_"And well, I still love you right now more than ever. If I'm not with you, there's no air for me. Losing you will be like living in a world with no air. I know you love me too so tell me how you're gonna breathe without me if I'm not with you either."_

_End Flashback_

_God, I love him_.

The wedding carried on with words said a million or billion times before. We each wanted to say our own vows though. After I happily admitted mine he told the crowd and I his…

Time flew by amazingly fast and soon the binding words had to be said.

The priest turned to me, "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband? With or without magic? Through sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

Excited, I half-yelled, "I do!"

The priest smiled then turned to Ron. "Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife? With or without magic? Through sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered triumphantly.

The priest turned toward the crowd and happily announced, "This wizard and witch are now pronounced as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Ron."

We both smiled widely and I soon realized tears were going down my cheeks. He didn't mind though. We kissed with amazing, happy and crazy passion. I would've deepened the kiss but soon our families started to charge for us…

-x**0**x-

The reception went by as fast as the wedding.

Ron and I cut the 5-layer marble cake and we did the traditional cramming of the cakes into each other's face. Though the cake cramming was a little longer than expected. After Ron accidentally threw a piece of cake at George, and not me, a huge cake fight started. We only aimed at each other face of course. There was no way Ginny was letting anyone ruin their clothes.

Soon Harry announced that the newly wedded couple (I couldn't help but blush at that) was going to do their first dance together.

"Let's dance `Mione," Ron told me. I nodded because I couldn't trust my ever-shaking voice.

We were on the dance floor soon. Since both he and I weren't very good when it came to dancing (we haven't dance since the Yule Ball), he and I just held each other swaying from side to side in beat with the music.

"Can you believe we're here?" I asked with my shaky voice.

He turned toward me with a smile, "No. Not really…"

Surprised, I muttered out, "I can…"

He shook his head chuckling. "Hermione Weasley," he sighed. "The only reason why I can't believe were here is because I can't believe you decided to marry me in the first place. I'm still surprised you admitted you loved me," he confessed.

"Oh!…"

He chuckled again. "I love you, you know."

I couldn't help but giggle back. "I know."

"You think know everything," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Haha, you're incredible Ron…" I trailed off only to cut off his witty come back with a sweet kiss.

* * *

Do you like it? :) I DO! :P Kyeeah, I hope this is better than the proposal xD Also around the bottom part of the last chapter I said 50 reviews will change my mind into making this a full fanfic. Yeah I change my mind. This songfic stops here k? xP Anyways, REVIEW :)

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
